Le cadavre de Cross se parle à lui même
by KeyBlack
Summary: Cadavre Exquis débile, yaoi.


Risaa : Ceci est le produit d'un jeu nommé le Cadavre Exquis et de la débilitude des FF, les Faiseuses de Fics…

_KeyBlack : Toi et moi. Il faut aussi savoir que l'heure tardive de l'écriture y est pour beaucoup… Bah oui, passé 23h00, les yaoistes en nous commencent à se révéler… niark niark !_

Risaa : Si vous ne connaissez pas le principe de ce jeu, lisez les lignes qui suivent (et aussi si vous le connaissez, parce qu'on a un peu modifié la règle originale, mwahaha).

_KeyBlack : Le jeu consiste à écrire une phrase sur une feuille et à replier le papier dessus de manière à la cacher, en laissant apparaître le dernier mot. Puis on passe la feuille à son partenaire qui doit écrire la suite en s'inspirant du seul mot apparent. Les règles rajoutées par nous deux sont le dernier mot et que le texte devait donner un yaoi…_

Risaa : … et en effet, ça a donné un truc abracadabrant et assez yaoiste ! Mais ne vous y fiez pas, tout est prévu (mon œil) et si vous ne comprenez pas, nous serons enchantées de vous fournir plus amples explications (les effets secondaires peuvent entraîner une tendance à rire sans raison apparente).

_KeyBlack : Pour plus de réalisme, nous avons fait une présentation spéciale. Les phrases écrites par Risaa sont normales, les miennes en italique. Les mots qui apparaissaient sont en gras. Pour finir, ils sont placés au début de la phrase suivante, car c'est ainsi qu'on les voyait. _

Risaa : Sans oublier le blabla habituel, les persos, aussi bourrés soient-ils, appartiennent toujours à Katsura Hoshino.

**Les FF : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cross était assis sur le canapé du bureau de Komui en compagnie d'

**Allen**. _Le jeune garçon sursauta et recula de trois mètres en se viandant sur le _

_**canapé**_**.** À la suite d'un débordement d'affection causé par leurs retrouvailles après la fugue de Cross par la fenêtre, ils étaient quelque peu avachis l'un sur l'

**autre**. _Il s'exclama alors avec horreur : « _

_**Non **__! »_ Ils commencèrent à avoir tous franchement peur quand ils virent arriver un Komui qui proclamait : « Je suis un

**carton** ! » _Allen resta bouche bée et finit par exploser de rire sous les yeux ébahis de _

_**Kanda**_. Le Japonais, ahuri par tant de bêtise, dégaina Mugen et en menaça l'Intendant Fou, qu'il somma d'arrêter de boire tant de café : ça ne lui réussissait pas du tout, les nuits

**blanches**. _Lavi s'étonna de cette idée, surtout venant de la part de Kanda, mais la perspective de passer la nuit sans dormir aux côtés d'un Allen tout mignon et d'un Kanda bougon mais terriblement beau gosse l'enchantait _

_**énormément**__. _Allen soupira en se disant que s'il n'y avait pas eu Mana, il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans ce repaire de

**cinglés**… _Son intuition s'avéra totalement vraie quand Lavi, brusquement et sans prévenir, lui sauta _

_**dessus**__._ Komui frappa dans ses mains, ôta le carton de sa tête et lança : « Bon c'est là que c'est censé devenir intéressant, je

**crois** ? » _À cela, le bel exorciste répondit tout sourire : « Si, je pense au contraire que le moment et le lieu sont idéaux pour une petite soirée bien _

_**sympathique**_. _»_ Pendant ce temps, Allen chantonnait innocemment "Why have you waited to embrace me, my

**dear** ?"_ « __Hum pourquoi pas, pourquoi pas… grogna Allen d'un ton _

_**boudeur**_. Le maréchal soupira devant tant d'enfantillages, et fit au passage remarquer à Komui qu'il devrait peut-être arrêter de se comporter comme un

**gamin**. _« AAAAAH ! » hurla le jeune en pointant du doigt le Noé qui lui faisait face, l'air _

_**goguenard**__._ Le pauvre Allen songea à se cacher sous le canapé, mais ne put pas mettre son plan à exécution, puisque son maître le tenait toujours d'une poigne de

**fer**. _Kanda, quant à lui, s'approcha de Tyki et lui assena une retentissante paire de _

_**claques**__. _Tandis que Komui geignait, Tyki le réprimandait et le menaçait de le priver de dessert, et Allen eut soudain une vision horrible qu'il chassa (avec difficulté, imagination débridée est tenace) en secouant ses cheveux blancs comme

**neige**. _Allen se serra timidement contre lui en _

_**rougissant**__. _Ils sursautèrent tous deux en entendant un « bakaaaa… » grogné par un Cross encore plus vautré et qui était, ils s'en rendaient à présent compte, simplement

**endormi**. _Tyki ricana et Lavi se retourna vivement en le foudroyant du _

_**regard**__. _En fait, ils étaient tous en train de se regarder tour à tour, et les yeux gris d'Allen croisèrent ceux vaguement shootés de Komui, qui

**tituba**. _« Argh ? Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? » se plaignit _

_**Lavi. **_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, crétin ? » cria le Noé en se rendant compte de sa

**présence**. _« Pff… Bon d'accord, tu peux rester, mais laisse-nous faire nos affaires tranquillement tous les quatre sans intervenir… » soupira Tyki à Cross en embrassant le cou d'Allen qui somnolait sur le torse du _

_**Noé**_. « Ok, lança soudain le maréchal dans une crise de somnambulisme en se levant brutalement, dans ce cas, vous direz aux deux énergumènes, là, le blond et le brun, de me rapporter une bonne

**bouteille** ? » _« Ma foi oui, un bon vin ne serait pas de refus » accepta le maréchal en s'installant sur son disciple qui poussa un cri en se réveillant brutalement, à moitié _

_**étouffé**_. Personne ne se décida à se porter à son secours la nuit promettait d'être longue, et il était déjà tard.


End file.
